Heroes, and Vampires, and Mutants! Oh My!
by Harpiebird
Summary: Different SV crossovers, focusing on Chloe. Featuring: Heroes, SPN, F4, A Walk to Remember, House, Xmen, H2O:JustAddWater, An American Werewolf, Iron Man, Jurassic Park, Batman, Gargoyles, BTVS, NCIS, SpiderMan, Big Wolf On Campus, Moonlight, and etc.
1. Heroes: Cry

**Heroes, and Vampires, and Mutants! Oh My!**

**A/N:** Okay so this will be my collection of fanfiction I have written for Crossovers50 (LJ challenge community) for Chloe Sullivan. So yeah, they will not all be connected or the same crossovers. Please review if like any!

**Disclaimer:** Don't own anyone.

**Fandoms: **Smallville/Heroes

**Pairings:** Chloe/Peter

**Words:**

**Prompt:** #29 Cry.

**A/N2:** Should have expected this to happen… lol. I hope that people will start writing Chloe/Peter fanfics… I want to read some.

**- Glass -**

Chloe smiled proudly as she gently set down the family photo they had recently took on the fireplace's mantel.

The peace and quietness of the house was broken by the sudden sound of large glass shattering in the hallway. Worried, Chloe ran into the other room, shouting; "Sam! James! Are you two alright?! What happened?" She breathed a sigh of relief when she realized no one had broken in the house, but the windows and vases around the two of them were broken.

"Sam did it!" shouted the little boy as he pointed to his older sister. Chloe moved towards her daughter and realized that Sam was crying.

Chloe kneeled beside her and brought Sam into her arms, "Its okay sweetie, what happened?"

"I didn't mean to make them break! James made me so angry!" Sam confessed in between cries. Chloe glanced over towards her son who smiled innocently at her. Chloe shook her head and glanced back to Sam.

"Sammy, it's alright. I'm not mad at you for breaking the window; it wasn't your fault that they broke."

"Yes it is!" cried Sam loudly, causing the glass around the room to shake. Chloe stared in surprise.

"Sammy, I want you to calm down. James go upstairs to your room." James stared in surprise as well at the glass and Sam but he quickly hurried up the stairs. "Honey, I need you to clam down. Daddy won't be angry with you either when he comes home. I promise he won't be."

Hearing this, Sam calmed down a little bit, tears still falling from her eyes as the glass around them stopped shaking. Chloe mentally sighed with relief. She picked up Sam and began walking up the stairs. "I'm going to take you up to your room so you can rest. Okay? Then I'm going to clean this all up… alright?"

Sam nodded as she wiped away her tears. Chloe carried Sam up to her room. She gently put her in the bed under the covers. "Now I want you to stay calm and rest, okay? Daddy will be home soon and he'll come and read you a story like he always does."

"Are you sure he won't be mad?" Sam asked as she snuggled against her favorite stuffed animal. Chloe wiped away a few remaining tears on her daughters face.

"I'm very sure he won't be mad at you. Now rest… I love you." Chloe stated as she leaned in and kissed Sam's forehead.

"I love you too, mommy." Chloe smiled and left the room, shutting off the light and closing the door.

She walked over towards James's room and opened the door. "James? Are you alright? You didn't get hurt or anything did you?"

"No mommy, I'm fine." James said looking up from his video game smiling. Chloe smiled in relief.

"Good, I'm really relieved to hear that. Dad will be home soon, so you might want to get ready for bed, mister." Chloe said with a grin. James pouted but relented and started to get ready for bed. Chloe left the room and went downstairs to clean up the hallway.

-

About ten minutes later the front door opened and Peter Petrelli appeared. Chloe smiled; relieved he was home – now she could make _him_ clean up the mess! She already ended up with several cuts from the glass and she didn't want to create anymore.

"What are you doing? What happened to all the windows?" Peter asked and he glanced around the room. Chloe held her hand up to him and he helped her up. Realizing she was bleeding, Peter directed her to the kitchen so he could clean her wounds.

"Sam is what happened," Peter glanced up at her in confusion. Chloe smiled, which caused Peter to calm down. "She and James must have had a fight or something and Sam got angered by him… and when she got angry the glass in the hallway broke. They are both fine, but Sam is a little freaked. She calmed down after I told her you wouldn't be angry with her. They are both up in bed at the moment."

"So I guess this means Sam's powers has emerged?" Peter asked as he finished cleaning his wife's cuts.

"Yes," Chloe stated, her face turned serious at the thought. "We'll need to help her on controlling this, I think her power is a little too dangerous at the moment. We'll need to keep an eye on her."

"Yeah… and I think we should probably keep an eye out for James as well." Peter stated, frowning. He didn't want this to happen for his baby girl. Chloe nodded in agreement.

"Come on, I told her that you would be up there and reading her a story when you got home. Then you can clean up the rest of the glass." Chloe said, smirking as Peter laughed.

"Of course, dear," Peter said with a large grin.

**THE END.**


	2. Supernatural: Christmas

**Heroes, and Vampires, and Mutants! Oh My!**

**Fandoms: **Smallville and Supernatural

**Pairings:** Chloe/Sam

**Words:** 247

**Prompt:** #4 Christmas.

**A/N:** Couldn't resist! I hope you all like it. _Chlonny_ stories are coming up, hopefully!

**Disclaimer:** Don't own anyone.

**-- Saw Mommy Kissing Santa --**

Little Emily stared at the Santa Claus on TV angrily. Dean glanced down at his niece in amusement.

"What's wrong Em? Santa bring you coal last night?" Emily shook her head, and Dean picked her up. "So then, how come you seem to hate Santa now?"

"He kissed mommy last night!" Emily said, clearly upset.

Dean hid his smile and glanced over towards his brother and his wife. They were laughing over something or another and were happily in each other's arms. He looked back down to Emily. "You sure?"

"Yes! Santa really kissed mommy and daddy doesn't know! Santa's bad! Mommy's bad too! Poor daddy…" Emily stated as tears started to fall silently down her little cheeks.

"Em, don't cry, neither Mommy nor Santa is bad. Can I tell you a big secret?" Dean asked, wiping away her tears with a half-smile.

With a small sniffle, Emily nodded.

"Now you promise not to tell your mom or dad?" Again she nodded her head. He leaned in to whisper in her ear, "Your dad is Santa… he's the one who gave your mom a kiss last night." He pulled away with a large smirk across his face.

Emily's eyes widened immediately. "Really?"

Dean nodded, and Emily squealed excitably and hugged her uncle in relief and happiness.

"What's going on?" Chloe asked, as she and Sam entered the living room.

"Nothing," Dean and Emily stated together, smiling innocently.

Chloe and Sam stated at them suspiciously. "Right…" Chloe stated, neither of them believed the two of them.

**THE END.**


	3. Fantastic Four: Hot

**Heroes, and Vampires, and Mutants! Oh My!**

**Fandoms: **Smallville and Fantastic 4 movies

**Pairings:** Chloe/Johnny (Chlonny)

**Words:** 212

**Prompt:** #22 Hot.

**-- Too Hot --**

It was extremely hot out… and he wasn't helping at all.

"Come on, I thought you loved me?" Johnny asked, using his irresistible smile on her.

"I do love you… just not in this heat." Chloe stated fanning herself.

It was about 100 degrees outside and it felt just as bad in here even with the air condition. Usually she wouldn't mind sneaking off with him in this heat, but she had tons of paperwork to do for Jameson and she hadn't even finished two yet and he gave her the assignments when she got there.

"Reed just installed the _best_ air conditioner on the planet… made it himself. I swear I'll leave you alone until you finish your work. Just _please_ come with me?" Johnny asked, and Chloe glanced over at him.

"Fine," Johnny broke out in a large grin, causing Chloe to laugh. "I have a lot of work to do and I just can't concentrate with this heat."

He picked her up, laughing, and brought her in for a kiss. Pulling back, Chloe laughed and swatted him. He gently put her down.

"I'm going to go let Jameson know… afterwards your taking me back home." Chloe said, grinning.

Johnny's grin widened. "I love it when you talk dirty."

"_Johnny_!"

**THE END.**


	4. A Walk to Remember: Family

**Landon's Second Chance**

**Fandoms: **Smallville and A Walk to Remember

**Pairing: **Landon/Chloe

**Rating: **PG

**Prompt**: Family

**A/N: **Also written for the _Crossover Galore Challenge _on Livejournal. This was written as if the movie took place in 2002 and not the 90s.

**Disclaimer: **Do not own anything.

- - -

If anyone had told me I would be remarried after Jamie, I wouldn't have believed them. But then there was just something about those Sullivan women that were irresistible. Chloe denies it of course, but I still think she's irresistible. A lot people thought it was wrong for him to even date her let alone marry her, but we didn't care and I knew Jamie would have wanted us to be happy.

Chloe and I first met on Jamie and mine's wedding, she was very talkative and continued to question me. I didn't mind too much with the questions, they were entertaining and random. And then from then on she would come over to our house and hang out or stay for a weekend. Jamie and I didn't mind it, we had plenty of time by ourselves. Besides I was happy to see Jamie interacting sisterly with her younger cousin. They were near in separate. It was why I knew it also hit just as hard as it did to me and Jamie's father when Jamie died.

She was just fifteen turning sixteen when Jamie died, and it had devastated her. After the funeral, I hardly ever saw her again. I went off to college and she was busy in Smallville, Kansas going to high school. We did however kept e-mailing each other… we wrote back and forth a lot more then most times.

Then the next time I saw her was when I moved to Metropolis for medical school and visited her 'office' at the Daily Planet. She grew up a lot, only nineteen but just as good as a writer as she ever was. It was just like it used to be it felt like, just without Jamie.

Time flew by and we both graduated from college and medical school respectfully, and with out even noticing I fell in love with her. Fortunately for me, she felt the same way and we did what we did before… only this time we did more couple stuff such as kissing. Then a year later we married. Not everyone in her family approved, but they were happy to have Chloe settled down.

Despite being married and having a child and currently being pregnant, Chloe was still the woman I met all those years ago, and I love everything about her. She has one spark that will not go out, and I hope to god that it never does. I still love Jamie, and I forever will, but she's gone and I know she would be happy for me.

**THE END.**


	5. House, MD: Smile

**Heroes, and Vampires, and Mutants! Oh My!**

**Fandoms: **Smallville and House M.D.

**Pairings:** Chloe/Chase, Clark/Lois

**Words:** 204

**Prompt:** #30 Smile.

**-- Faint --**

"When's the baby due?" Clark Kent asked and Chloe smiled at her best friend.

"April 14 is the due date… god this is so weird, good weird but still weird. I can barely believe that I'm pregnant," Chloe stated, taking a sip of her water. Clark nodded in understanding.

"So I guess this means six more months of no coffee, huh? How will you survive?" Clark teased, causing Lois to laugh and Chloe playfully glared at him.

"My poor cousin…" Lois stated shaking her head in amusement. She smirked, "So any ideas for names yet?"

"Not really…" Chloe said, shrugging her shoulders.

"Well I better be the kid's godmother," Lois stated with her determined voice. Chloe laughed, nodding.

"Yes you are, we know that for certain. And Clark will be the godfather," Clark smile widened as he heard that.

"So how did Robert react to the news when you told him?" Clark asked, changing the subject.

"He was shocked at first but he was really happy. He didn't faint or anything so I take that's a good thing," Chloe teased.

"Hey! I didn't faint… I don't know what you're talking about," Clark lied defiantly causing both his wife and friend to burst out laughing.

**THE END.**


	6. XMen: Friends

**Heroes, and Vampires, and Mutants! Oh My!**

**Fandoms: **Smallville and X-Men Movies (Post X2, AU of X3)

**Pairings:** Chloe/Scott

**Words:** 374

**Prompt:** #42 Friends

**A/N:** Written for those who loved "Kryptonite". Also written for Prompt _Week 25_ at First line Fiction (LJ community).

**-- Bright Idea --**

"Alright, whose bright idea was it to steal the X-Van?" Scott Summers, also known as Cyclops, asked sternly to the group of teenagers in front of him. The teenagers quickly pointed towards Remy LeBeau – a new recruit that had gained a lot of women fans.

"Thanks friends didn't know Gambit has some backstabbin' friends." Remy stated, folding his arms in annoyance at being tattled on.

"Well, well, Mr. LeBeau… that means you'll get to clean the X-Jet and the hanger. While the rest of you," He pointed towards Sam Guthrie, Tabitha Smith, Lila Cheney, and Roberto de Costa. "You'll join me in for more Danger Room sessions as well as serve your detention in the Danger Room."

Remy smirked, knowing he had gotten the better end of the punishment.

Cyclops turned around to face him with a smirk on his own. "Don't forget to join us Mr. LeBeau, you don't want your friends to miss you do you?"

"No, sir." Remy stated, glaring at the older man.

"Good, now you are all grounded until the end of the month. Dismissed."

The younger students quickly took off before he could think of more punishment for them.

"That was kind of harsh… they didn't hurt anyone. I have to say I'm quite proud of them that they managed that," Chloe stated, letting out a laugh as she walked closer to Scott.

"Well, at least they know now not to ever do it again. They wouldn't dare…" Scott said with an evil smirk. Chloe let out a laugh as Scott brought her into his arms.

"I have to agree… I really don't think any of them will try to steal it again."

"Then I've done my job," he said, pecking her lips in teasing.

"Now, Mister Summers, I do believe you have yet to finish a job for me." Chloe said, smirking. Scott playfully looked confused.

"And that is, ma'am?"

"You've forgot to kiss me on my lips… really kiss me. I mean I've been back for at least five minutes and I have yet to have a thoroughly make-out session with my fiancé."

Scott let out a laugh before capturing Chloe's lips with his own. She sighed, quite satisfied as she snuggled him closer to her.

**THE END.**


	7. Supernatural: Thanksgiving

**Heroes, and Vampires, and Mutants! Oh My!**

**Fandoms: **Smallville and Supernatural

**Pairings:** Chloe/Sam

**Words:** 146

**Prompt:** #2 Thanksgiving.

**A/N:** Requested by Pen37.

**-- Thanksgiving --**

"I know Thanksgiving is supposed to be about family togetherness, but do we really have to invite your brother?"

Sam Winchester laughed as he gathered the research books and put them back on their shelves. "We could uninvited him… however I don't think that would work."

"True, knowing him, he'll come barreling through the door with presents for Maggie and Derek." Chloe sighed in defeat, "He does know that on Thanksgiving, you don't hand out gifts right?"

"Yeah, but he would get those two anything, anytime." Sam stated, giving her a smile which she returned.

"I just hope its not something supernatural… they're only three, I don't want them playing with it until they're older. I still don't know where they put their food the last time… I just hope it's not in the ceiling." Chloe glared up to the ceiling, "I do _not_ want rats…"

**THE END.**


	8. H2O: Just Add Water: Beach

**Heroes, and Vampires, and Mutants! Oh My!**

**Fandoms: **Smallville and H2O: Just Add Water

**Pairings:** Chloe/AC with Chloe/Bart (one-sided)

**Words:** 665

**Prompt:** #13 Beach.

**-- Aquagirl Part 1 --**

One thing Chloe Sullivan did not expect when she visited Australia… was turning into a _mermaid_. Even after years of living in Smallville and Metropolis, Chloe never believed they were real. Even after meeting Arthur Curry, she didn't really think he was a merman. He didn't have a _tail_ in the water!

It took a little getting used to, but thanks to Rikki, Emma, and Cleo, who were all mermaids like she was now, Chloe was able to cope a little better about the whole thing. They helped her learn all about how even a drop of water would turn her into a mermaid and about the powers that came with it. Now not only did Chloe have the power to heal, she now could control water, and could freeze or heat it. It was actually kind of nice to have… she would never have a luke warm coffee anymore.

Chloe never used to really swim all that much… since Crater Lake was closed off from the public for the most part thanks to the meteor shower, but since becoming a mermaid, it's become a nice getaway from life and work. It made her feel free… like she could do anything she wanted.

She kept it a secret from Clark and Oliver for awhile; she wanted to wait until she was able to completely control her new powers. A few weeks after the first time she became a mermaid, Chloe finally asked for them to come here on Mako Island with the others.

A day later, she stood waiting for them on the beach and within seconds Bart stood in front of her with her favorite flowers. Chloe laughed and thanked him.

Within a few minutes, the whole Justice League was walking up the beach towards them.

"So, Watchtower… what was the news you needed to tell us all in person?" Oliver asked with a curious smile.

"I'm a mermaid." Chloe stated, causing Victor and Bart to start laughing, Clark and Oliver looking at her in surprise, and AC to smile.

"Very funny, chica, but they aren't real… so what's the real news?"

"I know it seems a little weird, even for us… kind of, but I really am." Chloe stated, backing up towards the ocean. Within seconds of the water touching her feet she dove right into the ocean and came back up seconds later.

Everyone besides AC gaped in surprise at Chloe. 

"How did this happen?" Clark finally managed to ask.

"I'm not completely sure, but I was here at Mako Island at night during a full moon and then here I am… a mermaid."

"You look oh so hermosa (1)�like that Chloelicious," Bart stated, causing Chloe to laugh.

"Thanks Bart."

--

"So I guess we need a new codename for you then?" Oliver asked.

"Yeah… I don't think my old one quite fits my new powers." Chloe stated, sitting down on the couch in Emma's house. Emma's parents were away for the week, and she invited Chloe to stay with her until they came back. It was easier that way to train Chloe with the powers and prepare her about what water did to her if she wasn't careful. She, Rikki, and Cleo were all at school at the moment, so Chloe wasn't worried about them finding out about her friends. She knew she could trust them, but she didn't know if Oliver or anyone else would like others to know about them just yet.

"I vote Mermaid Chica," Bart suggested, only to be ignored by the rest of the team.

"I think Aquagirl… it fits, you know, she basically has similar powers to AC, so I think Aquagirl suits her." Victor stated, glancing over towards AC. Chloe glanced over towards AC as well and smiled slightly.

"I don't mind… if you don't." Chloe stated, causing AC to smile reassuring at her.

"No I don't mind, it'll be nice to have someone to swim with." AC admitted causing Chloe to blush slightly.

**THE END OF PART 1.**

1. _Hermosa_ is Spanish for beautiful.


	9. H2O: Just Add Water: Swim

**Heroes, and Vampires, and Mutants! Oh My!**

**Fandoms: **Smallville and H2O: Just Add Water

**Pairings:** Chloe/AC

**Words:** 857

**Prompt:** #23 Swim.

**-- Aquagirl Part 2 --**

Few hours later, all the Justice League members, besides AC and Chloe left Gold Coast, Australia. AC decided to stay behind to hang out with Chloe. He wanted to see just how fast she was as a mermaid.

"Let me guess," Chloe started, standing up. "You want a race between me and you?"

AC laughed, "and just how do you know that?"

"I've been around you guys, I'm pretty sure I know how you think." Chloe stated, smirking. "Come on, we'll race to Mako."

"Cool," AC stated, but he highly doubted Chloe knew how he felt about her. He knew she was off limits though, she was all for Clark… despite the fact they were not together nor probably ever would, but he knew Chloe had feelings for him.

Half an hour later, they arrived near an empty part of the beach – since most kids were in school still, there was no one except maybe a few random older men who were fishing. But they were further down the beach and out of site of Chloe and AC. 

"On the number three?" Chloe asked, smirking towards AC. He laughed and nodded.

"One!"

"Three!" Chloe shouted, running as fast as her legs could carry her towards the beach. She could hear AC shouting at her for being a cheater, but all she could do was laugh as she dove into a large wave. Ten seconds later, she was a mermaid and quickly swam towards Mako Island.

Surfacing a few minutes later, she found AC surfacing right after her. She grinned, "I beat you."

AC laughed, "I let you win."

"Right," Chloe said, laughing. "I want to show you something, follow me." And without another word, Chloe dove underwater and swam towards the channel of the cavern where she had received her mermaid powers.

Surfacing, AC glanced around the cavern and smiled. "It's beautiful," he said when Chloe surfaced beside him.

Chloe nodded, "this is where I got my powers…" She moved towards the ledge and climbed up it. Moving her tail over the ledge as well she moved her hand in front of her tail and heated it until she was human again. AC sat beside her, watching curiously.

"Do you like it?" AC asked finally, Chloe glanced over to him in confusion. "Being a mermaid?"

"Are you kidding? Yeah I do, I mean it sucks I have to be really careful around water, but I love being a mermaid… it's kind of silly but I feel like I'm free when I'm a mermaid." Chloe stated, grinning. "It's kind of funny though, Splash (1) was always my favorite movie… and now I'm practically just like Madison." Chloe added softly, "You know, I don't think you ever stated if you were a merman or not…"

AC let out a laugh, "I guess I am… however I'm still not entirely sure why I don't have a tail like you do."

"I guess we women are just so lucky then…" Chloe stated sarcastically with a smile. 

Before Chloe or AC could say anything else, three young mermaids surfaced. Chloe smiled over to them, and they returned it until they caught sight of AC. _Crap,_ Chloe thought, _I lost track of time and now they think I betrayed them._

"Wait! Cleo, Rikki, Emma, meet Arthur Curry, he's my friend. Trust me; you don't have to worry about him telling our secret." Chloe stated before any of the girls could say anything. They glanced wearily towards AC who nodded.

"You can call me AC; it's nice to meet you." AC stated, he turned towards Chloe, "you didn't mention them… so what happened to you happened to all of them?"

"Yeah, except each one received a different one of my powers." Chloe stated as the girls got out of the water. Rikki quickly dried herself and Emma, while Chloe helped Cleo. AC nodded.

"Not to sound rude or anything," Rikki sarcastically started, "but who is this guy? Why didn't you tell us you were going to tell him?"

"I'm sorry Rikki, but I couldn't tell you about him because I didn't know if he would want you to know about himself." Chloe explained, "He's like us… only not."

"You could call me a merman, I guess, but I'd rather you didn't. I was born to Atlanna and Atlan (2) of Atlantis."

"No way!" Shouted all three girls, Chloe stared at him in surprise.

"You're kidding right? Atlantis is a _myth_…" Emma started only to be interrupted by Rikki.

"So are mermaids, Emma… and yet here _we_ are." Rikki stated to Emma, before turning her attention to AC. "So you turn into a merman like we do?"

"No, not really. I don't have a tail like you guys, but I do need water to survive or I could die with the lack of it." AC stated, "I can communicate with sea life, breath underwater, and I can create balls of energy underwater as well as a little extra strength underwater. I can also apparently swim just as fast as you guys."

"This is so cool," Cleo stated causing Rikki and Emma to nod in agreement. 

**THE END OF PART 2.**

**1** - Splash (1984 film) stars Tom Hanks as Allen and Daryl Hannah as Madison.

**2** – Although his background is never really explained in SV, I'm using pilot episode of Aquaman (aka Mercy Reef – starring Justin Hartley) as a guide with of course the comics.


	10. H2O: Just Add Water: Walk

**Heroes, and Vampires, and Mutants! Oh My!**

**Fandoms: **Smallville and H2O: Just Add Water

**Pairings:** Chloe/AC

**Words:** 558

**Prompt:** #25 Walk.

**-- Aquagirl Part 3 --**

"You've never told us that you were from Atlantis…" Chloe stated, watching him curiously. He shrugged his shoulders, watching their feet walk in the sand. They were finally alone together on Mako; the girls had headed back to the mainland to meet up with Lewis – a friend of theirs that knew all about them and Cleo's boyfriend.

"I just didn't really see the point, and no one really asked about it. Plus I didn't grow up in Atlantis, so technically I'm not really from Atlantis." AC revealed, glancing over towards Chloe.

"How come you didn't grow up in Atlantis then?"

"My parents… they were rulers there but they were overturned and my father was killed. To save me, my mother took us up here and we lived here together with my stepfather until…" AC frowned, remembering. "We were flying back home, my mom was a pilot and she took me on a ride, and we were attacked by a siren and my mom sacrificed herself to save me. It wasn't until years later that I found out about my mom and where I came from. I knew I had powers way before that but I didn't really think about it…"

"I'm so sorry," Chloe stated sadly, squeezing his hand.

AC nodded and smiled slightly, "so, any other questions, Aquagirl?"

Chloe smiled gently, "No… no I don't so, Aquaman."

"Cool," AC smiled and wrapped his arm around Chloe's shoulders. Chloe let out a laugh, before running out of AC's arms. "Hey!"

Chloe stuck out her tongue out him, and turned around and raced away from him. AC laughed and ran after her.

Chloe hid behind a rock to catch her breath… she wasn't too sure what got into her, but she just felt energized and playful. Out of no where AC appeared in front of her and picked her up. She let out a scream, laughing out as he twirled her around.

"I won that round!" AC stated with a large grin as he held her. Chloe laughed and unable to speak she nodded as she continued to laugh.

It took her a few minutes to compose herself, only letting a few giggles slip through, she wrapped her arms around AC's neck to make sure he wouldn't drop her.

"Are you going to let me down?" Chloe asked, and AC grinned at her.

"Maybe, but personally I like you where you are." AC winked at her and she blushed.

"Oh really?" She asked, with a grin of her own.

"Yup," his grin widened.

She wasn't too sure what she was doing… flirting, she knew, but she never flirted like this before. There were no subtitles or shyness or anything that she usually felt when she flirted, it was as if flirting with him was as natural as nature is. And it was a mutual flirtation… and just like when she is a mermaid she felt free and the best she ever felt.

Chloe, without even realizing it, leaned in closer to AC and captured his lips in a kiss. Within a second AC responded, deepening the kiss as his grip around her tighten. She pulled away after a few minutes to breath. She looked up into his eyes and smiled. He smiled down at her before capturing her lips again… this time with a lot more passion and feeling.

**THE END.**

**A/N: **Don't worry… I'll probably write more Chloe/AC fanfics!


	11. An American Werewolf in Paris: Strangers

**Heroes, and Vampires, and Mutants! Oh My!**

**Fandoms: **Smallville and An American Werewolf in Paris

**Pairings:** Andy/Sérafine, Chloe/Chris

**Words:** 1,044

**Prompt:** #43 Strangers.

**A/N:** I know this crossover probably was unexpected, but I just saw AAWP and had to write a fanfic about it, and a crossover with Chloe in it would be a bonus. I've read on Wikipedia that this movie wasn't liked much, but I thought it was awesome. Please note I have yet to see AAWL.

**-- An American Werewolf in Smallville --**

"How is she?" Andy asked his wife. Sérafine McDermott looked up at him and frowned.

"She'll be fine… she should be awake soon." Sérafine said as Andy handed her a glass of liquefied human hearts. Serafine put it on the night table.

"I can't believe this is starting again... we need to find out who bite her." Chris stated, folding his arms around his chest.

Chloe moaned as she woke up from the loudness of the voices around her. Silence quickly greeted her as she opened her eyes. Instead of finding either Lois or Clark, she found herself staring at three strangers. She quickly jumped up in bed. "Who are you?!"

"Please, calm down, we don't mean you any harm," stated the woman with a French accent. Chloe looked at her with confusion and disbelief.

"I'm Andy, and this is my wife Sérafine, and my best friend, Chris." Stated the taller one of the two men, Chloe calmed only slightly as she studied each person noticing they didn't have any weapons nor looked like they were about to hurt her.

"Where am I? And what am I doing here?" Chloe asked, glancing around the room. It wasn't hers that was sure.

"We're in a room at the Smallville Inn, and you're here because we found you after you were attacked." Andy explained, motioning to her leg.

"Right…" Chloe said, memories of the night coming back to her. "Why didn't you take me to the hospital?"

Sérafine shook her head, "We couldn't do that… you were bitten. They wouldn't have been able to help you."

"How can't a hospital help me? What the hell was that last night anyway?" Chloe asked, glaring at her.

"You were bitten by a werewolf." Andy stated, causing Chloe to stare at him with surprise and disbelief.

"A… werewolf?" Chloe let out a laugh, not believing them. Sure weird things happened in Smallville… but werewolves?

"We're serious," Chris stated causing Chloe to stop laughing, "Look I know it's a little unbelievable, but it's true."

Chloe studied each of them and could see that they weren't lying or playing her._ Oh god, why me?_

"So… this means I'm a werewolf as well?" Chloe stated after a few minutes. All three nodded. Sérafine took a glass from the night table and handed it over to Chloe.

"Please drink this, it will help." Sérafine stated, bringing it closer to Chloe. Chloe sniffed at it, and even though it looked disgusting, once she smelled it she instantly wanted to drink it. She took it from Sérafine and drank it all; it had a weird taste, but despite that Chloe found herself liking it.

"What was that?" Chloe asked as Sérafine took the empty glass.

"I don't think you want to know," Andy stated, "Trust me on that."

"Look, I love the supernatural stuff, but where can I find the cure? I really don't need the stress of being a werewolf added to my plate."

"I don't think you'll like it but you need to kill the person that bit you and eat their heart." Andy stated, causing Chloe to choke.

"What?!"

"It's the only way to cure you besides killing yourself… and I highly doubt you would want that." Chloe nodded, she'd rather not die… but she also rather not kill another human being either, even if it was a werewolf.

"Did you happen to see who did this to you? Before they transformed?" Chris asked.

Chloe closed her eyes to concentrate on what happened last night. She had been following a guy thanks to a lead in a story she had been assigned to and then suddenly he caught her spying on him. His face contorted as he practically threw her away from him. As she got up, she looked back to where he had been and found a beast – a werewolf – there instead. She didn't wait to find out what it would do - she ran out of there, she tried calling Clark, but before she could get her phone out she tripped, falling into a hole but not before the thing had bitten her. She had passed out from the fall and from the pain.

"Anthony Landis(1)" Chloe stated, opening her eyes. Chris nodded and quickly left the room. "Where is he going?"

"He's going to find out where we can find this Anthony Landis." Andy stated.

"Oh," Chloe said, she glanced at the two of them. "How did you know about all this stuff? You know werewolves…"

"We actually were once werewolves along time ago." Andy explained, "Me, Chris, and our friend Brad were traveling Europe about ten years ago. We met Sérafine in Paris. And to make a long story short, we got attacked at a club, and I was bitten while Brad was killed by a werewolf. However, Sérafine and I were able to cure ourselves. We moved back to the states and got married in New York. We heard about the recent attacks here and thought we should take care of it since we knew how to."

"You mean the people that were butchered that had no hearts in their bodies?" Chloe asked; Lois did the report on the attacks a few days ago. Sérafine and Andy nodded.

Chris reentered the room with a smirk on his face, waving a piece of paper in front of him. "Found him."

**Two Days Later**

Thanks to Clark's help along with help of Sérafine, Andy and Chris, Chloe was able to return to normal after Anthony Landis was killed. Although she felt disgusted with herself for killing another person being and eating out his heart, Chloe knew it had to be done to stop more people from dieing thanks to him or possibly even her.

Chloe hugged Sérafine goodbye at the Metropolis Airport. "Thanks again."

"No problem," stated both Andy and Chris at the same time causing them to laugh. Chloe smiled, and hugged both of them as well.

"I'll miss you guys, be sure to stay in contact."

"Of course we will and call me if you're ever in New York." Chris stated, winking. Andy laughed at his friend, while Sérafine rolled her eyes before dragging Chris away waving at good-bye at Chloe.

"I will," Chloe said, laughing. "Bye!"

**THE END.**

1 - The name Anthony Landis comes from John Landis who created the characters in AAWL & Anthony Waller who wrote AAWP.


	12. Fantastic Four: Writer's Choice

**Heroes, and Vampires, and Mutants! Oh My!**

**Fandoms: **Smallville and Fantastic 4

**Pairings:** Chloe/Johnny

**Warning:** Genderbender.

**Words:** 183

**Prompt:** #46 Writer's Choice

**A/N:** Written for medie's "Because We're Awesome" Drabble-a-thon prompt: Chloe & Girl!Johnny – "Dude, I look HOT as a chick!"

**-- Girl Johnny --**

"Dude, I look HOT as a chick!" Johnny Storm stated as he looked at himself in the mirror. Behind him, Chloe rolled her eyes.

"Still as narcissistic as well," she murmured. Johnny had been staring at himself – er, herself? – for the last ten minutes since they got back to the apartment. It was very annoying.

"Did you say something?" Johnny asked, turning around.

"Just that I hope Reed will be able to turn you back." Chloe stated innocently. She loved Johnny, she really did, but even his narcissistic ways got on her nerves.

"I hope so too… I don't care if I do look hot; this feels weird – being a girl." Johnny said. "Although I do want to see how it feels to be a girl during sex…" Johnny's face perked up at that thought.

Chloe smacked Johnny. "Keep on dreaming then."

Johnny pouted, rubbing where Chloe smacked him. "You're not curious, then?"

Chloe laughed, "No… not really."

Johnny's face fell, slightly, but it soon turned into a determined face. "Well then… I'll just have to convince you then!" Chloe laughed at that.

**THE END.**


	13. Iron Man: Cold

Heroes, and Vampires, and Mutants

**Heroes, and Vampires, and Mutants! Oh My!**

**Fandoms: **Smallville and Iron Man

**Pairings:** Chloe/Tony

**Warning:** Movieverse. (I haven't read the comics yet)

**Words:** 265

**Prompt:** #21 Cold

**-- Night Thoughts --**

"And just where do you think you're going?" Tony grumbled sleepily. Chloe smiled over at him.

"To the bathroom, if you don't mind." Chloe stated, with a soft giggle. "I'll be back in a few minutes."

Tony nodded, still half asleep. Chloe climbed out of bed and quickly paddled over towards the master bedroom's bathroom. After quickly doing her business, she climbed back into bed. Instantly, Tony pulled her to him and she snuggled against him. It was rather cold outside, and it was nice to have an extra blanket (even if it _did_ snore) to sleep with.

Chloe kissed him softly against the neck (the only place she could currently reach) and snuggled closer to him. She sighed contently as she listened to him sleep. She loved these moments when it was just the two of them, no J.A.R.V.I.S., no Iron Man, nor any evil robots or evil humans. It was getting a little rare sometimes… and she knew he could be woken up at anytime when the world needed Iron Man, but for the time being she was very content and happy with the world.

Unconsciously, Chloe's hands found her ways to her stomach. She hadn't told Tony yet… but she was hoping to tell him about the baby tomorrow at dinner (if they did happen to have it for once) or possibly before they went to bed. Even though she was beyond worried about the baby growing inside her, she couldn't have been happier about it

Chloe slowly drifted off to sleep as she listened to Tony's steady heart beat and breathing.

**THE END.**


	14. Jurassic Park: Haunted

Heroes, and Vampires, and Mutants

**Heroes, and Vampires, and Mutants! Oh My!**

**Fandoms: **Smallville and Jurassic Park

**Pairings:** Chloe/Alan

**Warning:** General JP info?

**Words:** 294

**Prompt:** #31 Haunted.

**-- Nightmares --**

Chloe woke up as the bed beneath her shifted from the lost of weight of the other person in bed. She turned over and found Alan at the edge of bed holding his face in his hands. Concerned she slid over quietly towards him and wrapped her arms around him. He tensed before letting out a deep sigh of relief as he realized it was her.

"What happened?" Chloe asked while leaning her head on his shoulder.

"Just a nightmare, don't worry about it. I'm fine, now." Alan stated, turning around so he could face her. He smiled encouragingly towards her, however Chloe didn't believe him.

"You're still shaking, Alan, you're not fine. Please, tell me what happened." Chloe said, entangling his hands into hers. Alan nodded slowly, letting out a deep breath before telling her.

"We got stuck on one of the islands." He stated, pausing to glance at her. Chloe nodded, probing him to continue and that she knew what islands he was talking about. "I kept seeing you being killed… ripped to pieces by a Tyrannosaurus Rex, Velociraptors, and a a Spinosaurus. I couldn't do anything but watch over and over again…"

Chloe hugged him, and he wrapped his arms tightly around her. "You know that won't happen, Alan." She stated, pulling back a little so she could look at him and winked. "I'm too stubborn to die that way." Alan let out a small laugh at that. "Besides if we ever do get stuck on one of those islands… you can bet we'll both survive."

Alan nodded, smiling. "Thank you, Chloe."

"No problem, now come back to bed," Chloe whispered, leaning backwards as she gently tugged him to come with her. He smirked before capturing her lips in a kiss.

**THE END.**


	15. Batman: Climb

**Heroes, and Vampires, and Mutants! Oh My!**

**Fandoms: **Smallville and Batman

**Pairings:** Chloe/Oliver

**Words:** 326

**Prompt:** #27 Climb.

**-- I Don't Climb --**

"I'm not climbing that." Chloe stated, shaking her head.

"Why not?" Oliver asked, with an eyebrow raised.

"Because I don't climb things," Chloe stated causing Oliver to laugh.

"So does that mean I have to carry you?" Oliver asked with a smirk.

"Yes, why yes it does." Chloe stated with a smirk.

"You are rather stubborn, you know that?"

"I thought you would be overjoyed, Oliver." Bruce said with his infamous Bruce Wayne smile.

"I am… I would carry her up but I'm not the one with super strength." Oliver stated, letting out a laugh.

Chloe glared at him, "and what exactly does that mean?"

Oliver glanced over at her innocently. "Nothing…"

"Yeah right, you're sleeping on the couch tonight. Bruce? May I go with you?" Chloe asked with a large grin.

"Hey I was just joking! No need to punish me for it!"

"Of course there is a need to punish you," Chloe said, her grin widening. "Bruce?"

"Sure, I never turn down a damsel in distress." Bruce stated smirking and Chloe moved closer to him.

"Come on, you know I love you, Chlo, please don't go with a bat." Oliver asked with a puppy look.

"So does that mean I should go with a green arrow? Is that really any better?" Chloe asked with a laugh.

"Yes! Yes it is!" Oliver stated causing Chloe to laugh. She leaned over towards Bruce and kissed him on his check. "Thanks Bruce," Chloe whispered before jugging over towards Oliver who smirked at Bruce confidently as if he won a game. Chloe rolled her eyes at his antics.

"You keep that up, Mr. Queen, and I won't grant you access to my room for the week."

Oliver pouted, "Fine… but your no fun sometimes."

"Whatever, are you going to shut up and carry me or what?"

Without another word, he quickly picked her up, bridal-style, laughing. Bruce rolled his eyes at them and started up the long staircase.

**THE END.**


	16. Gargoyles: Death

Heroes, and Vampires, and Mutants

**Heroes, and Vampires, and Mutants! Oh My!**

**Fandoms: **Smallville and Gargoyles

**Pairings:** Chloe/Goliath (more like friendship though)

**Warnings: **S7 Spoilers.

**Words:** 298

**Prompt:** #38 Climb.

**Notes:** Also written for the Crossover Galore Challenge #5 prompt: _Chloe/Goliath – heal_.

**-- Healing --**

Chloe Sullivan stirred, finally waking up.

"Thank you Chloe." Goliath stated as he sat beside her, having kept watch over her healing body. Chloe glanced up at the large purple gargoyle and grinned.

"Anytime, Goliath, although it would be a lot better if my body can stop doing the dead "healing" thing it does." Chloe stated sarcastically. Goliath nodded as well, he worried each time she healed one of them and she fell unconscious or "dead".

"Chloe--"

"I know, Goliath, we've already had this argument. You'd rather I didn't heal you guys, but seriously it hasn't really killed me yet. I'm pretty sure I'll be fine. And I want to help you guys, you're all my friends and I don't like seeing my friends hurt."

"We heal while we are--"

"Turned to stone, yes I know that. But you couldn't have healed from that - sunrise was hours away. You would have hardly been able to make it another hour." Chloe stated firmly. "Now can we change the subject?"

"Fine." Goliath stated letting out a angry breath. "Elisa wants you to call her as soon as you can."

"Alright then," Chloe glanced at her clock. "She should be home by now... I'll call her now." Chloe stood up and walked over towards the phone.

"Brooklyn will be over later tonight to watch over you." Goliath stated before Chloe picked up the phone. Chloe sighed and nodded.

"How's Angela? And the others?"

"All healed and worried about you." Chloe smiled softly.

"Well tell them I appreciate that they were worried and that I'll see them tomorrow. I have tons of work to do for Oliver tonight."

Goliath nodded and walked out to Chloe's balcony and jumped off the ledge to glide the way back to the castle.

**THE END.**


	17. BTVS: Run

Heroes, and Vampires, and Mutants

**Heroes, and Vampires, and Mutants! Oh My!**

**Fandoms: **Smallville and Buffy the Vampire Slayer/Angel

**Pairings:** Chloe/Spike

**Warnings: **Language. Post Angel S5 finale. Later seasons for SV?

**Words:** 238

**Prompt:** #24 Run.

**Notes:** Written for the **Crossover Galore Challenge** #5 prompt: _Spike/Chloe - protect & vampire_. It was also written for my **Summer of Blues & Love Drabble-a-thon** ( my _Livejournal_) prompt _Chloe/Spike - "I'll give you one, don't mess with a vampire"_. Yay for cike! I was finally able to write another fic for this pairing... hopefully more to come!

**-- Saving Chloe --**

"Yeah, and what reason do you have that thinks you can stop me from having this bitch?!" shouted the large man, holding onto a young blond woman, grabbing her face and squeezing it. The woman winced at the pain.

"I'll give you one, don't mess with a vampire!" Spike growled as he changed into his game face. Once the man was distracted, the woman quickly kicked the guy where it hurts. Spike grinned and punched the man away from her. The guy fell unconscious as he knocked into the alleyway's wall.

Spike quickly changed his face back to normal and went towards the blond. "You okay, love?"

"Just peachy," she stated, brushing the dirt off her clothes.

"And its around this time when you girls start to run off screaming..." Spike stated, curious as to the reason why this woman wasn't doing just that.

"Really? Well not this girl, I'm used to this kind of thing happening... although to be fair, you're my first savior that is a vampire," the woman stated grinning up at him. He smirked.

"So you get into trouble a lot then?" The woman laughed at that.

"Pretty much every week... thanks by the way. I'm Chloe Sullivan." She stated, holding out her hand for him to shake. He took it and smirked as he laid a kiss on it instead, causing her to blush.

"Spike."

"Nice name," Chloe said with a smile.

"Thanks."

**THE END.**


	18. NCIS: Reunion

**Heroes, and Vampires, and Mutants! Oh My!**

**Fandoms: **Smallville and NCIS

**Warnings: **AU of Season 2 for NCIS & references to Season 7 for SV.

**Words:** 774

**Prompt:** #16 Reunion.

**Notes:** I'm rewriting the shows history a bit… Smallville Season 7 took place the same year as NCIS Season 2. Plus Chloe's relations to a NCIS character of course.

**-- Healing Death --**

Chloe Sullivan entered NCIS's morgue, shivering slightly at the memory of her own experience in one. She really didn't like being here, but she wanted to see her great uncle – her grandmother's sister's child. They didn't get a lot of chances to meet up with each other and with all the stuff that's been happening in Smallville the last few years, Chloe decided it was time to visit. It was night and she figured he wouldn't be busy so they could go out and discuss random history facts. She missed that from when she was younger when they used to visit more often before she had moved to Smallville.

Chloe paused as she saw her uncle talking to a dead person's body. Usually she would have figured the person was insane or meteor infected, but her father told her a long time ago Ducky often spoke to the dead as he operated on them.

Hearing the doors open, Ducky turned around and was about to tell Jimmy to leave, but instead found his little Chloe all grown up. "Chloe! What are you doing here?"

"I felt like I needed to spend time with you, plus I wanted to speak to you about something." Chloe stated, moving closer. She glanced towards the woman's body and found she was beautiful, however her death was not questionable. She had been killed by a bullet to the head. "Who is she? And don't you have an assistant helping you?"

Ducky sighed sadly and glanced down at his deceased co-worker and friend. "Caitlin Todd, the poor girl. I wanted to take care of her myself."

Chloe watched his eyes as he said that and realized that this person was very dear to him. "How long has it been since she died?"

"A few hours, why?" Ducky asked, confused and curious why his grandniece would be interested in something like that.

"Look, I'm going to do something and I want you not to touch my body while I do it, got it? I know I can trust you Ducky. If I don't wake up in twenty-four hours, call my friend," Chloe quickly pulled out a piece of paper and pen and quickly wrote down Clark's name and phone number. "You have to promise me that you won't touch my body."

"What are you planning girl? What are you talking about? I don't understand." Ducky tried to question the girl but she only shook her head.

"I'll tell you later," She said walking over towards the woman. She closed her eyes and put her hand on Caitlin's forehead where bullet wound was (1). She concentrated with all her might and she began to feel like a headache was coming, along with a lot of pain. She grimaced as she could see the bright light even with her eyes closed and she ignored her uncle's shouts. Several minutes passed and Ducky managed to slow Chloe's fall to the ground. Ducky shouted at her to see if he could get a response.

Nothing and as he felt for a pulse, there was none and when he moved to call for Jimmy he heard a sudden cough that came from neither his niece or himself. Ducky glanced up to the only other, well, body in the room and found himself watching a moving corpse of his fallen friend.

Kate blinked her eyes several times and as she took in her surroundings, she wondered why she was in the morgue and apparently on one of the tables. She shouldn't be here, the last thing she remembered was that she had just saved Gibbs' life. Kate grimaced as she shivered at the cold. It was then that she realized that she was naked and under a blanket. She let out a scream.

Ducky stared at her and watched unmoving as Kate pulled the blanket around her as she quickly sat up. Kate found him staring at her, "Ducky! What the hell is going on?"

"That's what I would like to know," Ducky whispered as Kate looked at him confused.

"Why am I here?" Kate asked, "and why am I naked?"

"You were dead…"

"Uh, no I wasn't," Kate disagreed. "I had a bullet proof vest on when I took the bullet for Gibbs."

"There had been another shot after that one… it hit you…" Ducky stated, paused as he studied her head. "Right in the middle of your forehead. There was no way you could have survived that."

"Yeah, but I'm not dead!" Kate cried, and Ducky nodded. Ducky looked down at his niece. "How can this be?!"

"That's what I would like to know too."

**THE END.**

**1. **I can't remember if the bullet went all the way through her head, but in my story it did.


	19. Fantastic Four: Birthday

**Heroes, and Vampires, and Mutants! Oh My!**

**Fandoms: **Smallville and Fantastic 4 (film or at least basic F4 facts)

**Pairings:** Chloe/Johnny

**Warnings: **Future Fic. **PG-13 for Adult Content suggestiveness.**

**Words:** 238

**Prompt:** #36 Birthday.

**Notes:** Written for the **Crossover Galore Challenge** #5 prompt: _Chloe/Johnny - cake_. It was also written for my **5trueloves** (LJ Challenge Community) claim for Johnny, prompt _Showers_.

**-- Of Birthdays, Cakes, and Showers --**

Chloe let out a yawn as she pulled on her flamed pajama shorts, and quickly made her way towards the kitchen. She automatically turned on the coffee pot and grabbed a mug from the cabinet. She moved towards the refrigerator to look for some eggs, and found that there was none. Chloe blinked in confusion. She knew that she had just enough for this morning yesterday. _What the hell?_

Chloe glanced around the kitchen to see if there was any messes that weren't there when she went to sleep and found that there was no clues at all for her missing eggs. She groaned, and covered her eyes. "_Please_ don't be that Brooke took the eggs to school again…"

Brooke Storm, her wonderful, beautiful, and smart baby girl of five had a habit of taking food of any kind with her to preschool… especially if it was a morning Johnny was taking care of her. He had a habit of not saying no to his little "angel". It would be the second time this _week_ that Brooke had taken Chloe's eggs to school.

The loft's door opened, and Chloe looked up at it and glared at her husband. He smiled at her innocently as he set down a large white box with a smaller plastic food carrier.

"Did you let Brooke have my eggs again?" Chloe asked, glancing curiously over at the boxes.

"Yes, I did… but this time she wanted them for her breakfast like she sees Mommy doing all the time." Chloe couldn't help but beam at the thought of Brooke trying to be like her…

"Ok then, what's with the boxes?"

"Well it was going to be a surprise, but since I know you'll look into the box anyway before you go to work… It's your birthday cake?"

"My birth-" Chloe's eyes widened. "I can't believe I forgot my own birthday!"

"Well you are getting older…" Johnny admitted. "I hear memory is the first to go."

"Not funny… I'm only 28!" Chloe glared at Johnny as he smirked. "You're not planning a surprise party again, are you?"

"Nah, not so much fun when your brother-in-law ends up blabbing to the surprisee," Johnny admitted. Chloe smirked at that. "Actually I have a small family thing planned."

"Oh really, and just what is this plan?" Chloe asked as she wrapped her arms around him.

"Hmm… We'll have dinner for just the two of us, with Brooke at my sister's, and we'll have some cake and I was hoping for some shower playing."

"Mmmm…" Chloe smile widened and licked her lips in anticipation. "And just what does this shower playing going to be like?"

"Lots of heated moments and maybe some baby making…" Johnny replied, grinning and he leaned closer to her.

"Mmm… I like…" Chloe admitted and brought her lips up to meet his.

**THE END.**


	20. SpiderMan: Enemies

**Heroes, and Vampires, and Mutants! Oh My!**

**Fandoms: **Smallville and Spider-Man (movies)

**Pairings:** Chloe/Harry

**Warnings: **AU ending of Spider-Man 3, obviously.

**Words:** 283

**Prompt:** #39 Enemies.

**Notes:** This was also written for angelbsb's birthday! Happy Birthday Angelbsb!

**-- Caught In The Air --**

_Spider-Man's enemies were sooo going down if I get past this…. _Chloe thought as she was dropped in the air thousands of feet from the ground. She let out a bloody scream as she watched the ground speeding towards her. With Clark all the way back in Metropolis and with Spider-man stuck to the top of one of the Petronas Towers, Chloe had no way of surviving the fall.

And just as suddenly as she was falling, she was jerked to a stop by someone…

Chloe opened her eyes to thank the infamous Spider-man aka Peter Parker, but who she saw had no spider-like costume or the infamous blue and red colors of Spider-Man. Instead she found a man that was in complete black and green costume with most of his head besides his forehead was covered with a blackish mask. Green Goblin… aka Harry Osborne. The closest thing Peter had to a sidekick. Chloe thanked the heavens that Harry was there in time to catch her. Technically this was the first time in person she had met Harry and the Green Goblin but Oliver had told her about him and she had seen many pictures of him.

"You okay?" He asked, tightening his grip as his glider flew them towards up where Spider-Man was currently stuck thanks to one of his many enemies. Chloe couldn't remember the name of the enemy though. His voice brought shivers to Chloe, unexpectedly but the shivers weren't at all unpleasant.

"Yeah, thanks," Out of breath thanks to screaming and the fall, Chloe wrapped her own arms around him, in order to help him hold her better. Chloe tried to ignore what his voice did to her.

**THE END.**


	21. Supernatural: Morning

**Heroes, and Vampires, and Mutants! Oh My!**

**Fandoms: **Smallville and Supernatural

**Pairings:** Chloe/Sam

**Warnings: **Post S7 of SV. Post S3 of SPN. Mentions of Adult Content. Language.

**Words:** 844

**Prompt:** #6 Morning.

**Notes:** This was also written for angelbsb's birthday! Happy Birthday Angelbsb!

**-- Missing Underwear --**

The pounding headache told him just how much he had drunken the night before. His eye opened and quickly closed itself as he was blinded by the light that came from the motel's window. Sam Winchester winced and wished he hadn't been woken up.

_Why did I wake up?_ Sam thought as he tried to listen to a sound that would have woken him up, but nothing greeted him. He shouldn't have woken up until his alarm clock would have went off. And since nothing was currently attacking him, nothing supernatural woke him up.

Sam opened his eyes, blinking a few times in hope to lessen the pain the light caused them. He sat up and rubbed his eyes as well and let out a deep breath, and moved to get off the bed and realized he was naked. Which wasn't really the norm if he had came home drunk… he usually just passed out with his clothes or something. Never naked… not unless… Sam quickly glanced over to the other side of the bed and cursed.

A blonde woman that looked around his age was sleeping on the other side of the bed, who looked just as naked as he was since the sheet around her barely covered her breasts. Sam studied her features and found she was really beautiful. Sam shook his head to clear his dirty thoughts and stood up and walked towards the bathroom but not before grabbing clothes for him to change into.

Chloe Sullivan's eyes opened at the sound of a door closing and she groaned at the noise. Thanks to her powers she had only a small ache in her head that would have meant that she had really gotten drunk last night. She sat up and wrapped the sheet around her as she pulled the hair that had fallen in her face behind her ears. She glanced towards the door that could only be the bathroom and she could someone in it. Chloe sighed and hoped the guy was going to shower so she had time to sneak out. She hated these kind of confrontations and really didn't want to have one. Not after the day she had yesterday. Besides since it was obviously his motel room, the guy was probably wanted her to leave before he got out of the bathroom since he couldn't leave.

Chloe got out of bed and looked for her clothes. She found the purple tank top she had worn and found the black skirt she had worn last night but couldn't find her underwear. Chloe cursed and hoped they weren't somewhere embarrassing like on a tree or at the bar she had been at last night. She really liked that pair too. As she found her clothes, she put them on.

Chloe was still looking for underwear when Sam came out of the bathroom. He had been relatively quiet when he opened the door so Chloe didn't notice.

"Where are you?" Chloe whispered loudly after she finished looking on the other side of the bed and huffed as she straighten up. _Fuck them…_

"What are you looking for?" Sam asked and Chloe jumped a little as she turned to face him. Chloe's jaw almost fell as she took in the guy's handsome features. He had a boyish quality to him but it wasn't like Jimmy's. He was a lot more manly and Chloe couldn't help but lick her lips as she took in the muscles she could see because he didn't have a shirt. Sam stared at her and a smile appeared on his face for the first time that morning as she stared at him.

Chloe cleared her throat and blushed, "Um… just my underwear…"

Sam couldn't but chuckle at that. This was the first time a woman couldn't find her underwear after a drunken night together. He moved towards the other corner in the small motel room and started to help her look for them. However, he had no luck either.

"Sorry," Sam apologized and Chloe shrugged.

"It's fine… I'm just a little embarrassed this happened." Chloe said, letting out a small laugh. "I'm Chloe, by the way."

"Sam," he stated holding out his hand and Chloe took it with a smile and shook it.

"Well, I better go…" Chloe stated, and moved towards the door. She couldn't help but feel as if she's forgetting something and she knew it wasn't her underwear.

"Right," Sam stated, following after her, and he had no idea why he wanted to stop her from leaving.

"Thanks for looking, and it was nice meeting you Sam." Chloe stated with a smile before opening the door.

"It was nice meeting you too, Chloe, and you're welcome." Sam said as Chloe left the motel room.

-

Later that day as Sam got into Impala, he spotted Chloe's purple underwear in the passenger's seat. He grinned as he remembered Chloe's blushing face and couldn't help but wish he could see her again. He threw the underwear in the back seat where his other clothes were.

**THE END.**


	22. BTVS: Night

**Heroes, and Vampires, and Mutants! Oh My!**

**Fandoms: **Smallville and Buffy the Vampire Slayer/Angel Series

**Pairings:** Chloe/Spike

**Warnings: **Post S5 of Angel. Post S7 of SV.

**Words:** 427

**Prompt:** #8 Night.

**Notes:** This was also written for angelbsb's birthday! Happy Birthday Angelbsb!

**-- Nightly Affair --**

He was funny… snarky and sarcastic. Different then the boys she was used to… and she liked it. _Really_ liked it.

He didn't lie to her, he didn't cheat on her, he didn't depend on her for information. He wasn't crazy, he wasn't Jimmy, he wasn't Clark, and he wasn't any of the meteor-infected guys that tried to kill her.

He was a vampire though.

Not a rabies-infected vampire, like Lana had been.

A _real_ vampire.

But he hasn't tried to kill her and he said that he hasn't been drinking human blood for awhile and so far Chloe had no bites or any attempts at killing her.

So he's a _good_ vampire.

Chloe watched him silently with a small smile as he slept. Her fingers were laced with his and her other hand resting against his chest. Their legs were intertwined and his arm that didn't have his hand laced with hers were wrapped protectively around her. Both were naked from their earlier actions.

Spike had been asleep for the past hour but Chloe couldn't seem to fall asleep, she just wanted to stare at him for a few more minutes. Watching him calms her nerves that usually gets agitated during the day when she wasn't near him.

She wondered briefly if he liked her more then a friends with benefit thing they had going on. They weren't going out, at least officially. He hadn't even officially met any of her friends or Lois. She hadn't really told anyone about him, but Lois knows that _something_ is going on between her and somebody.

They had met at some bar in Metropolis after she had gotten out of jail and they just started talking. They ended up doing more then just talking however, and it became somewhat of a nightly affair.

She hadn't learned he was a vampire until they had almost got mugged… he had used his vampire abilities to scare them off and he was rather surprised she hadn't start running off as well. Chloe had stared at him with shock before smiling slightly and stated "Lived in Smallville most of my life, weird is normal for me."

One thing Chloe hadn't expected to come from their nightly affairs (as she liked to call them) was the fact that she was falling in _love_ with him.

Chloe let out a small sigh and laid her head down against the crook of his neck and a smile appeared as Spike tightened his hold around her. She couldn't help but hope that he felt the same way.

**THE END.**


	23. Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles: Halloween

**Fandoms: **Smallville and Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles

**Pairings:** implied Chloe/Raphael

**Rating:** PG-13

**Warnings: **Language. Attempted Rape.

**Words:** 779

**Prompt:** #3 Halloween.

**Notes:** I've been wanting to write a Chloe/turtle fanfic for a week or two now, and I've FINALLY did it. I hope you guys like it and if you review I'll be sure to know to write MORE as well.

**-- Halloween Rescue --**

"Man isn't Halloween the best, or what?" Mikey asked glancing around the street.

"One of the only days of the year that we can come out without having to worry, yeah its definitely the best," Don agreed, smiling as he watched people walk by them without any fear or disgust.

"Plus all the candy, dude!" Mikey shouted, before running towards the next house along with a few other kids.

"Remember to hide the candy when we get home Leo." Raph stated, which caused Don to laugh and Leo to nod in agreement.

"Already have that planned, Raph," Leo said as they watched Mikey sing along with the younger kids Trick or Treat.

A sudden terrifying scream pierced the night, startling all the parents and children. All four turtles stared at each other in worry and anger before running towards where they had heard the scream.

As they turned into the alleyway around the street, they glanced around and spotted a woman struggling with two men. They could already see the woman's shirt was ripped to shreds. Growling, the four brothers moved to stop them from going any further.

"Come on bitch, you know you want it," The man with a knife to her side said as his partner struggled to get her pants off.

"TURTLE POWER!!!" The shout caused the two men to pause in their actions to look behind them and the woman cried out in relief as she realized someone was there to rescue her.

The four turtles split up into pairs and quickly defeated the two men. Leo and Don threw the men into the large green trash bin. Meanwhile Mikey and Raph went over toward the woman.

"You okay, lady?" Raph asked, kneeling beside the woman. Mikey kneeled as well to check if she was alright or not.

"Yeah, thanks… " Chloe glanced up at her rescuers and smiled gratefully. She glanced down at her ruined shirt and scowled as she realized that not only had the two men ruined her shirt, but also ended up cutting her several times as well. With her panic of them raping her she hadn't noticed the stinging or the blood, but not that she was no longer in danger pain from the cuts grabbed her attention. "Damn it…"

"Mikey? Go get the van and get a blanket for her." Raph ordered and Mikey nodded and quickly ran to go and get the van. Leo and Don joined Raph next to the woman.

"We have a first aid kit in the van," Leo explained and Chloe nodded appreciatively. She wrapped her arms around herself as gently as possible so she wouldn't cause more pain for herself. "Don? Did you call the cops?"

"Yeah and they said they were coming… I'll wait at the end of the alleyway for them." Don stated before leaving the two oldest turtles.

Chloe glanced back up at her rescuers and finally realized that they didn't look like people in costumes – they did, but they didn't either – they were too comfortable walking in their costumes. Either they've been rescuing people a lot longer then tonight in them or they weren't costumes at all. After living in Smallville the last nine years of her life, she was guessing on the latter.

"So what do you guys call yourselves?" Chloe asked, her inner reporter's curiosity voicing itself. Leo and Raph glanced at each other before glancing back to her.

"The Ninja Turtles, I'm Leo, and this is Raph," Leo stated and Chloe smiled.

"Nice name… been saving damsels long?" Raph let out a small laugh, he could tell he would like this girl. She had spunk – the other 'damsels' they'd rescued (besides April) had screamed and ran away from them as well – but this girl was as a lot more calmer and collected now that the new men that were attacking her were taken care of.

"Yeah, a couple years now." Leo stated rolling his eyes at Raph.

"That's cool, I'm Chloe Sullivan by the way." Chloe stated, watching the two. She wanted to ask if they were aliens or meteor infected or metahuman, but she didn't want to seem rude. They _did_ save her life. A van sped in the alleyway at that moment and Chloe's eyes widened as she stared at it. They definitely were a superhero team… a van designed to look like a turtle? Wasn't something normal people did. Mikey jumped out of the van with a blanket and a first aid kit. "Thanks guys,"

"Your welcome Chloe," Leo stated as he started administrating the first aid kit on her cuts and Mikey wrapped the blanket around her. Chloe smiled gratefully at them.

**THE END.**


	24. Supernatural: Writer's Choice

**Fandoms: **Smallville and Supernatural

**Pairings:** Chloe/Sam

**Rating:** PG

**Warnings: **AU. Fluffy.

**Words:** 307

**Prompt:** #47 Writer's Choice.

**Notes:** Requested by jo_winchester. Prompt was prompt _Declaration by David Cook_.

**-- Declaration --**

Sam Winchester ran towards her and wrapped his arms around her. His heart racing, and was breathing heavy from the fight and worry over her. Relief washed over him as his mind took in the fact that Chloe was alive and relatively unhurt. Chloe Sullivan wrapped her own arms around Sam as well, sighing in relief at the feel of his body wrapped around hers.

Sam brushed his lips against her hairline before pulling back enough to find if there were any injuries or was hurting. To his utter relief she seemed perfectly fine, if only a little shaken up. Chloe smiled up at him, silently trying to reassure him. The pull to kiss her strong so hard that he could barely remember why he shouldn't kiss her.

He couldn't remember that they weren't together, weren't anything at all but friends – best friends. He wasn't her boyfriend and she wasn't his girlfriend. He couldn't remember that she didn't like him like he did her. All he could see were her lips and all he could feel were her warmth warming him, her arms wrapped tightly around her. All he knew was that he loved her and she safe and sound.

Sam kissed her before she realized what was happening, or did she kiss him? She wasn't quite sure, but at the moment? She couldn't care who started it. She just knew she wasn't going to be the one who ended it.

After a few minutes they had to pull away, the need for air finally registered in their minds. They both panted as their glazed eyes studied the others reactions. Reality started to set in Sam's mind – confusion started as well, did she really kiss back?

His answer was Chloe pulling him down for another kiss, this time less desperate and more loving – like a lover's caress.

**THE END.**


	25. Supernatural: Writer's Choice 2

**Fandoms: **Smallville and Supernatural

**Pairings:** Chloe/Sam

**Rating:** PG

**Warnings: **AU. Fluffy. Post S4 of SPN.

**Words:** 140

**Prompt:** #48 Writer's Choice.

**Notes:** Requested by **fehrplay**. Also written for **100_tales** (LJ challenge community) prompt _Life_.

**-- Of Kisses and I Love Yous --**

Sam wrapped his arms around her small body and kissed her. Chloe kissed him back wholeheartedly, relief flooded her system as her mind realized he hadn't rejected her.

Pulling away, Chloe laughed happily, her eyes shining as she stared up in Sam's eyes.

"You're okay with this?" Chloe asked, her hand moving down to her stomach, where the life they had created together was growing.

"Are you kidding? Yes, I am, I love you and I'll love our baby with all my heart."

Chloe's smile widened. "I love you too."

Sam grinned as he pulled her into another kiss.

A few minutes later Dean Winchester entered the room and quickly chuckled before backing out of the room. He knew those two wouldn't be too far from getting down and dirty, and he didn't want to be there when that happened.

**THE END.**


	26. Angel: Birth

**Fandoms: **Smallville and Angel

**Pairings:** Chloe/Angel

**Rating:** PG-13

**Warnings: **AU (She & Jimmy were never together). Blood.

**Words:** 600 (100/part)

**Prompt:** #37 Birth.

**Notes:** Also written for **SV100** (LJ SV Drabble challenge community). Meant to be this short.

**-- Instincts --**

**Part 1**

Chloe opened her eyes, waking up from an ache in her stomach. The only thing she registered was that she was hungry. However then she remembered what happened before she lost conscious. Someone was biting her neck and she couldn't run away… could scream for help. She felt herself dying… and it hurt a whole of lot more than it usually did.

Chloe reached up and touched her neck and found that it was bloody but no longer bleeding. Pulling her hand away she stared at the blood.

Instead of feeling sick at the sight… she felt even more hungry.

**Part 2**

All she wanted to do was dip her head and lick the blood clean off her hand… she was just so hungry. Chloe had no idea how she managed to look away. She was still in the alleyway she had been when attacked except there was no one there now. Confused, she scrambled up and tried to get out of there. She didn't want to be here just incase her attacker wanted another 'go' at her.

She almost reached the end of the alleyway when something jumped in front of her – stopping Chloe in her tracks before she ran away.

**Part 3**

She had been a fast runner… but she seemed to be even faster than she had been only a night before. However she tried not to concentrate on that – all she wanted to do was get away. Whatever happened to her… she didn't want a repeat. However the stranger – the man – stopped her.

"I'm not going to hurt you!" His voice was comforting despite the situation and he pulled her to a stop with his hand when he caught up to her. "It's going to be alright."

Chloe starred at him in confusion. "What happened?"

He sighed, "You were bitten."

**Part 4**

Chloe starred silently out the window… it was still night so she was in no danger of burning up. Squeezing her eyes shut, she tried to calm the wave nausea at how she fed on the man (who saved her) in the alley. It was pure instinct and she had been just so damn _hungry_ when he slit his wrist for her to drink that she couldn't control herself any longer.

"I'm sorry I couldn't get to you in time," Angel stated, standing just behind her. He had seen the vampire feeding her… but couldn't stop it.

"Thank you anyway."

**Part 5**

"My name is Chloe." The young woman whispered softly, trying to ignore her stomach – the instinct to find more blood.

Angel smiled slightly, "It's beautiful… my name is Angel."

Chloe turned around and stared at him in shock causing Angel to grin. "Kinda ironic, huh?"

"Yeah… but trust me… I'm still trying to earn that name," Angel confessed causing Chloe to nod in understanding. He handed her a mug and she reluctantly took it. Looking into it she saw that it was some sort of red substance. Her stomach nearly growled as she realized what it was.

Blood.

She drank.

**Part 6**

"After everything that happened to my life… becoming a vampire never seemed like a possibility."

"It isn't all bad," Angel relented. There were times he appreciated he was a vampire… despite most times he wished he was human.

Chloe glanced over at him and smiled. "No, it isn't. Not the way you're doing it."

Angel smiled at her, "I knew you were going be alright."

"With you as my mentor? Yeah. I'm going do alright." Chloe replied, squeezing his hand; he answered by squeezing hers in return. Before she could change her mind, she kissed him.

And he kissed back.

**THE END.**


	27. Big Wolf On Campus: Writer's Choice

**Fandoms: **Smallville and Big Wolf On Campus

**Pairings:** Chloe/Tommy, Lori/Merton, one-sided Merton/Chloe

**Rating:** G

**Warnings: **AU (Chloe isn't married to Jimmy). Post Series Finale of BWoC.

**Words:** 400 (100/part)

**Prompt:** #50 Writer's Choice.

**Notes:** Also written for **SV100** (LJ SV Drabble challenge community). Meant to be this short.

**-- Pleasantville --**

**Part 1**

"Merton J. Dingle, my lady, I'm yours to command," Merton's stated, his voice high and completely excited. Chloe stared at him in confusion.

"What?"

Lori quickly stepped in between Merton and Chloe, "Down boy." She dragged him away from the newcomer.

"Sorry about that," Tommy stated, causing Chloe to look up at him before letting out a laugh.

"No, that's fine… just not one of my usual greetings from people." Chloe stated, brushing off some dirt on her dress.

"Are you sure you're alright?" Tommy asked, concerned.

Chloe grinned at him. "Sure, this event is nothing compared to others."

"Others?"

**Part 2**

"And here I thought Pleasantville was the weirdest place on earth." Lori stated after hearing about Chloe's experiences with the supernatural.

Chloe laughed, "At least now I know Smallville isn't the only town that is that weird."

"I did hear about Smallville, but I thought it had all been a rouse to get people to start visiting… it is rather an out of place area to visit." Merton stated causing Lori to smack him upside the head. "Ow! What was that for!?"

"It's not like Pleasantville is very popular either, Merton." Lori stated glaring.

Chloe and Tommy exchanged amused glances.

**Part 3**

Chloe leaned over to whisper to Tommy, "How long have they've been going out?"

Tommy looked over and grinned. "I'd say about a month… but they won't confirm anything."

Chloe chuckled at that. "I'm sure they'll tell you when their ready…"

"I know, I just wish they would get over it. It's not like I don't know already. I'm perfectly fine with it, anyway." Tommy explained.

She studied his face and found exactly what she was expecting. "History between you and Lori, huh?"

Tommy nodded, "Ancient history though."

"Yeah… I understand." Chloe stated, her eyes sadly studying the arguing couple.

**Part 4**

"I wanted to say thank you, by the way." Chloe stated later that night. She had already preplanned to leave tonight, although now she wanted to stay longer (preferably as long as Tommy wanted), however she couldn't. Clark would undoubtedly need her help with something or another… or Oliver might need some help. She also had think about Isis.

"Anytime, Chlo," Tommy stated grinned wolfishly at her, causing her to laugh.

"If you're ever in Smallville, give me a call." Chloe said, meaning it.

"Hey, we can still stay in contact. And come back anytime you want."

"I definitely will."

**THE END.**


	28. Fantastic Four: Afternoon

**Fandoms: **Smallville and Fantastic 4 (movies)

**Pairings:** Chloe/Johnny

**Rating:** PG-13

**Warnings: **AU. Innuendos.

**Words:** 142

**Prompt:** #7 Afternoon.

**Notes:** Requested by **fehrplay**.

**-- Afternoon Frolic --**

"This is nice," Chloe murmured against his chest. Johnny chuckled lightly, Chloe grinned as she felt each vibration.

"I think it's a lot more then just nice," Johnny whispered, his fingers gently messaging Chloe's lower back.

Chloe glanced up at Johnny's pouting face and grinned. "Very true."

"How much longer do you think we'll have by ourselves?"

"Till we need to save the world from some obsessed villain?" Chloe asked, smirking. "Probably an hour."

Johnny grinned, wiggling his eyebrows; "Excellent, just enough time for another round."

Chloe's smirk widened as moved on top. "Are you sure we'll have enough time? I don't plan on being done with you an hour from now."

"Then I think someone else better take our place… because I'm not leaving this bed for anything." Johnny huskily stated before he quickly flipped them so he was on top.

**THE END.**


	29. Moonlight: Writer's Choice

**Fandoms: **Smallville and Moonlight

**Pairings:** Chloe/Josef

**Rating:** G

**Warnings: **none

**Words:** 100

**Prompt:** #49 Writer's Choice.

**Notes:** Requested by **voodooman**. Also written for **SV100** (LJ SV Drabble challenge community). Meant to be this short.

**-- Won't Leave You --**

"I'm not going to die," Chloe whispered softly, cupping Josef's face. He studied her, listening to her heartbeat and breathing. Chloe smiled reassuringly, "I love you Josef. I'm never going to leave you."

"You don't know that," Josef whispered, his face torn in anguish.

"True, I don't know what will happen fifty or a hundred years from me. The one thing I do know that I will love you. I want to be with you." Chloe stated firmly, "Only you."

"I love you too… and I want you with me, forever. Are you sure?"

"Yes… with all my heart, Josef."

**THE END.**


	30. Batman: Lovers

**Fandoms: **Smallville and Batman

**Pairings:** Chloe/Bruce

**Rating:** R

**Warnings: **Smut/Adult Content.

**Words:** 388

**Prompt:** #40 Lovers.

**Notes:** Requested by scoob2222.

**-- Red Present--**

Bruce's eyes widened when Chloe opened the door to the bathroom and she leaned against the doorframe. Her face was lit up in excitement, and decked with just enough make-up to pop her eyes and lips out. Her nightgown – if you want to call it that – was a bright see-through red that reached barely down to her hips. And her hair was in wavy from the braids she had before she went into the bathroom.

She looked absolutely gorgeous… Bruce's mind could barely think straight as he followed her neck down. He could plainly see her breasts and a red bikini-like underwear underneath the see-through nightgown. A small scarlet ribbon was tied to her underwear.

"So, Bruce," Chloe's voice was lit with an edge of laughter and husky. "Ready for your early Christmas present?"

Bruce nodded, afraid to speak – which unlike him he knew, but never since they started dating had she been this blunt and confident. He didn't want tonight to end – even if he'd probably die from what her body was doing to him right now.

Chloe moved slowly toward him and the bed, grinning like cat stalking its prey. When she reached the bed, she crawled above him, letting the nightgown brush against his skin causing goose bumps. She brushed her lips against his skin all the way up his body while she crawled on top of him. He nearly thrown her on her back to have his way with her when she reached him _there_ and brushed her lips lightly from top to bottom – teasing him – but he restrained himself, however barely.

"Hmmm, what do you think so far?" Chloe asked after she reached his lips. Bruce groaned in response causing Chloe to chuckle softly. "Oh it'll only get better, don't worry."

Bruce had NO doubt about that as Chloe leaned her small body against his, and he instantly wrapped his arms around her body to keep her locked to his, causing Chloe's grin to widen. With me distracted, Chloe quickly tilted to the one side and pulled me on top of her. Realizing what she as doing, Bruce let her go so that he could support his weight.

"Now you have to unwrap me to get your present."

"My pleasure," Bruce managed to say as he brought his lips down to meet hers.

**THE END.**


	31. Twilight: Sunny

**Fandoms: **Smallville and Twilight

**Pairings:** Chloe/Edward

**Rating:** PG

**Warnings: **none

**Words:** 100

**Prompt:** #18 Sunny.

**Notes:** Also written for **SV100** (LJ SV Drabble challenge community). Meant to be this short.

**-- Just Lucky --**

"Now that is the weirdest thing I must have ever seen," Chloe stated her voice nearly breathless thanks to her laughter.

Edward rolled his eyes at Chloe's statement. "How is it that out of everything you've seen, you call me sparkling the weirdest thing?"

Chloe smirked, "You're just lucky I guess."

"Lucky indeed," Edward stated turning away.

"Awe, don't pout, you know I love you and your shiny sparkly body." Chloe stated firmly, brushing her lips against his neck. Her smirk grew as she felt him tense at her touch before he turned to face her.

"I love you too."

**THE END.**


	32. Supernatural: Rain

**Fandoms: **Smallville and Supernatural

**Pairings:** Chloe/Sam

**Rating:** G

**Warnings: **Fluffy/Angsty.

**Words:** 241

**Prompt:** #17 - Rain.

**Notes:** Written for revivingophelia who wanted Chlam.

**- A Little Bit Longer -**

Despite the rain pouring down all around them, neither one wanted to move from their embrace. They didn't want to leave each other's arms and slight warmth so they wouldn't have end the kiss or say goodbye… because this was the last night Sam Winchester would be staying in Smallville, Kansas.

They just wanted to spend a little bit longer together… except the rain started to pour harder – hard enough that they had to pull away. Chloe knew that this was it, this was the good night/good bye moment, she'd been expecting it ever since she met him. However Chloe hadn't known at that time, she would be dreading to saying goodbye…

That she would be willing do anything to have Sam stay with her forever.

She knew, deep down, that they couldn't be together…

He was meant to save anyone he could from demons, evil ghosts, and other supernatural creatures.

She was meant to be the Watchtower to Oliver's superpowered team.

That knowledge, however, didn't help.

She still didn't want to say goodbye.

"Thank you," she whispered against his lips before meeting them for another kiss. Sam pulled her closer to the point there was no air between them. He knew he had to let go of her after this kiss, but he had to savor every moment with her he could... because he had no idea when he would be able come back to Smallville, or if he could.


	33. BTVS: Moon

**Fandoms: **Smallville and Buffy the Vampire Slayer

**Pairings:** Chloe/Oz (Chloz?)

**Rating:** PG-13

**Warnings: **Wolf Mating. Language.

**Words:** 400

**Prompt:** #10 - Moon.

**Notes:** Kinda sucky, I know, but I was rushed.

**-- Heat --**

Usually whenever she had began to go into heat after she had been bitten by a real werewolf, Chloe Sullivan found it very difficult to control herself around men – if it hadn't been for Clark's strength, she probably would have had torn in half most of the men as she tried to get them to fuck her. Afterwards she felt disgusted with herself – she wasn't a slut and she wasn't like Lois or any other woman that went out to just go and "have her way with men" with complete strangers. She didn't use to usually want to fuck complete strangers (for the most part – she did have fantasies of course). She both hated it but deep down she knew it kind of thrilled her (she blames it on her wolf).

However that all changed when she met Daniel "Oz" Osbourne, the moment they had passed each other on the street - nearly a week before a full moon – she instantly knew what he was just as he did her. He'd been a werewolf longer than she had been so he had a lot more answers for her than anyone or anything she'd ever been able to find after her attack. And to her surprise, her wolf was suddenly settled and she woke up from the full moon with literally no injuries inflicted upon herself. It wasn't until the next month when she knew she would go into heat that she really noticed the difference between the wolf since Oz had come into her life. Her wolf literally only went crazy around him, every part of her body was screaming for him… and so did his apparently because before she knew what was happening – their clothes were torn to pieces beneath them and they were kissing.

And as he entered her that first time, she felt something different, as if she finally felt whole since the first time she became a werewolf. After that she didn't feel inclined to go after random strangers or feel herself attracted to anyone besides Oz. And after the first time, they were rarely left her apartment over the Talon whenever she was in heat. They realized soon after the first week that they might have mated, and when Oz contacted a few of his werewolf friends they clued him in that they right in thinking that.

Neither Chloe or Oz minded one bit, though.

**THE END.**


End file.
